thatguywiththeglassesfandomcom-20200216-history
The Fantastic Four 1
Linkara: Hello, and welcome to Atop the Fourth Wall, where bad comics burn. And welcome back, my friends, to Secret Origins Month! ("Secret Origins Month" title is shown) Linkara: Last year's look at a team book was... not exactly pleasant. (The cover of "The X-Men #1" is shown) Linkara (v/o): The origin of the X-Men depicted them as jackasses that all drooled over Jean Grey simply on the merit of her having breasts. However, this time, I think we have ourselves a real treat. The origin of the Fantastic Four are an often-repeated legend. (Cut to a shot of Martin Goodman) Linkara (v/o): Comic publisher Martin Goodman was supposedly having golf with either Jack Liebowitz or Irwin Donenfeld, both top executives at DC, and Goodman was told of how successful the Justice League of America book was doing. (Cut to a shot of Stan Lee) Linkara (v/o): Immediately after the game, he got in touch with Stan Lee, then an editor at Marvel, and told him to create a superhero team book of their own. (A shot of the Justice League of America is shown in "Starro the Conqueror") Linkara (v/o): The story is pretty much considered nothing more than a legend, since Liebowitz and Donenfeld have denied ever playing with Martin Goodman, but there may be some grain of truth to it, since, if he was playing golf with anybody, it would have with one of the heads of Independent News, the distributors of DC Comics, and they would know about the sales figures of the books. Most likely, it was just that Goodman had been paying enough attention to know how successful the Justice League was at the time, and told Stan Lee to create a team book. (Cut to a shot of the cover of a "Fantastic Four" comic, showing the group front and center, surrounded by a who's who of other Marvel superheroes) Linkara (v/o): Lee decided to try something different with the book than most other superheroes at the time, and I quote... Lee: For just this once, I would do the story that I myself would enjoy reading, and the characters would be the kind of characters I could personally relate to. They'd be flesh and blood. They'd have their faults and foibles. They'd be fallible and feisty. Linkara: Oh, dear Lord, how I love alliteration. Lee: Inside their colorful, costumed booties, they'd still have feet of clay. (Cut to a cover of the VHS tape "How To Draw Comics the Marvel Way") Linkara (v/o): Lee invented what became known as "The Marvel Method" of writing comic books, which is sometimes still used today. He'd write up a synopsis of the story, pass it onto the artist who'd draw the complete book, and then give it back to Lee to add in the dialogue. Mind you, with looser editorial standards in those days, the Marvel Method could get a little weird. Sometimes the artist was drawing with their own interpretation of the scene, and Lee went the complete opposite direction. (Cut to a shot of a discussion board on the Unofficial Spider-Man Home Page, showing a forum post of a review of "Amazing Spider-Man (Vol. 1) #18") Linkara (v/o): I read once Steve Ditko drew a scene featuring protesters and Spider-Man swinging overhead, shaking his fist. Ditko, an objectivist, intended it to be Spidey being angry and complaining about the protesters, but Lee instead wrote Spidey yelling in support of the protesters. Whoops. You can see this in some early "X-Men" stories, too, where if you remove the dialogue, it can alter how the scene reads. (Cut to an image of Jack Kirby) Linkara (v/o): As for the creative pair for this one, we can attribute the creation of the Fantastic Four to Stan Lee and Jack Kirby, creating a team that, at the time in this video, has reached its 50th anniversary. Linkara: And what better way to celebrate that anniversary than by looking back and how they started... and making fun of it. Let's dig into "Fantastic Four #1". (''AT4W opening plays; title card has the theme for Fantastic Four: The Animated Series playing in the background. Cut to a closeup of the comic's cover)'' Linkara (v/o): This is one of those iconic covers that's been spoofed and homaged dozens of times, and there's a reason for it. It does what a cover should do and it draws the eye. It tells us a lot of information, albeit in a slightly clunky fashion because of the word balloons, although this is a matter of opinion since I'm not usually fond of dialogue on covers, but I know that there are people who like it. We have a giant green monster emerging from the ground as onlookers watch four people engage it in battle. Invisible Woman: I--I can't turn invisible fast enough!! How can we stop this creature, Torch? Linkara (v/o): Um, Sue, he's holding you up in the air. I don't think becoming invisible faster is going to help your situation. Mr. Fantastic: (wrapped in ropes) It'll take more than ropes to keep Mister Fantastic out of action! Linkara (v/o): If that's the case, then why the hell are you laying on the ground? Linkara: (as Mr. Fantastic, pretending to be bound up) It'll take more than ropes to... (grunts) Dammit! ...keep Mr. Fantastic... (grunts again) This is worse than Christmas tree lights! Linkara (v/o): Furthermore, it's a giant monster coming out of the ground. How the hell did you get tangled in ropes? (The comic opens to the first page) Linkara (v/o): We open on a page where people are looking up in the sky to see "THE FANTASTIC FOUR!" written in red on clouds. Narrator: With the sudden fury of a thunderbolt, a flare is shot into the sky over Central City! Three awesome words take form as if by magic, and a legend is born!! Linkara: (pretending to look up to the sky) "Drink... more... Ovaltine...". Policeman 1: Look! In the sky-- What in blazes does it mean? Policeman 2: I dunno, but the crowds are gettin' panicky! Policeman 3: Rumors are flyin' about an alien invasion! Linkara: Yes, an alien invasion preceded by words written in plain English with the message (holds up hands) "The Fantastic Four". (smacks lips) Do publicity stunts not exist in the Marvel Universe? I'd have sooner guessed that it was, like, promoting a circus or something. Linkara (v/o): However, the source of the smoke signal is a man in shadows in a nearby building, who the narration claims is the leader of the Fantastic Four. Man in shadow: It is the first time I have found it necessary to give the signal! I pray it will be the last! Linkara: (as this man) Who the hell am I talking to? Linkara (v/o): Meanwhile, Susan Storm is having tea with another woman who spots the words in the sky. When the friend mentions them, Susan immediately turns invisible and runs out. Sue: (thinking) It is time for the world to meet... the Invisible Girl! Linkara (v/o): And by "meet", she means shoving ten people out of her way while remaining invisible. Sue: Stand aside! I have no time to lose! Linkara: YOU'RE INVISIBLE. They can't get out of your way if they don't know what way you're going! Also, you're a very rude jerk. Linkara (v/o): She spots an empty cab and goes inside, the cab driver completely oblivious to the door opening. The driver just cruises around until Susan says she'll get out and gives him some money, all the while remaining completely invisible. Linkara: Well, it's a good thing that she was invisible for that, because... (stops himself as he tries to figure out the logic there) Why did she need to be invisible for that? Linkara (v/o): For crying out loud, you just got lucky that the cab driver was going in the direction you were going in. Turn visible, hail the cab, and you'll go straight to the spot! It's not like she was bumming a ride; she tries to pay the guy. Meanwhile, at a clothing store, Ben Grimm is trying to get some clothes while keeping his body concealed behind a heavy trenchcoat. Store owner: I'm sorry, mister, I just don't carry anything big enough to fit a man your size! Linkara: (dramatically) And thus, Men's Wearhouse was born! (points to screen, a la George Zimmer) I guarantee it. Linkara (v/o): However, the clothing store owner spots the Fantastic Four signal, and Ben Grimm strips down to his undies, revealing himself as the Thing! Don't know why he felt the need to take off his pants and shoes. (the panel showing the Thing's disguise is shown) Just check it out. This shot: pants and loafers. (the panel showing the Thing without his disguise is shown) Then this shot: just the purple hot pants. Thing: (smashing through store doorway) Why must they build doorways so narrow? Linkara: Yeah, the Thing hasn't quite gotten his Brooklyn accent mannerisms down yet, so he actually speaks in a very sophisticated manner. However, I think it's funny to keep the accent while he talks like this, so enjoy! Linkara (v/o): Some cops spot the Thing walking down the street and try to order him to stop, but when he doesn't say anything in return, like an idiot, they open fire. They miss, but he decides to not try to clobber them. He rips a manhole out of the ground, along with part of the street, and leaps down into the very clean sewers. He swims down the river of, well, sewer water until arriving roughly around the right part. Thing: I have gone far enough! I should be under my destination by now! But there is no manhole above me-- no opening! Bah! I cannot delay! I'll make an opening! Linkara: (as the Thing) I say, good chaps, that perhaps a manhole covering might be advisable at this location for poor fellows like myself who travel by way of sewage pipes, jolly good. Linkara (v/o): A car crashes right into the Thing, but he's unscathed by it. Thing: Fool! Did you not see me in time? Linkara: (pointing to camera) Start seeing Things! (beat) Wait... Linkara (v/o): The Thing just proceeds on his way with people running in fear of him. And in fairness, seeing him does build support for the alien invasion theory; not so much the words in the sky. The police are baffled by everything they've heard about. But enough of them; let's cut to the final member of our foursome Storm, AKA the Human Torch at a mechanic's garage. He and a friend spot the words in the sky, which now coalesce into a single number 4. Why? How? Well, instead of curing cancer, Reed Richards works on crap like this just to show off. Johnny Storm sees it and erupts into the Human Torch, destroying his own car in the process. You know, dude, you could've gotten out of the car before you did that, just sayin'. People spot the Human Torch flying through the air, and the National Guard is dispatched, including jets to intercept him. Jet pilot: It is a flaming flying object! Let's get it, guys! Linkara: (as pilot, pointing) Something we don't understand! KILL IT!! Linkara (v/o): Don't know what the hell they plan to do; they just fly too close, and their planes literally melt. They parachute out, though frankly, if being that close to the Human Torch could melt steel, being that close to the parachutes should make them burst into flames. However, he's then attacked by a heat-seeking missile that... The hell?! Human Torch: It has a nuclear warhead... Linkara: (stunned, then throws out arms) WHAT?!? Linkara (v/o): What nutjob fired a NUCLEAR FRICKIN' MISSILE at him?! For the love of crap, you don't know anything about this thing! It hasn't attacked anybody! And you must have fired the missile immediately after launching the jets, given how the dialogue proceeds! What, no concern about the jets?! For that matter, what about the friggin' city underneath him?! Hell, how did the National Guard get their hands on a nuclear missile?! AND GET APPROVAL TO FIRE IT?!? (Cut to the obligatory clip of ''Batman Forever)'' Bruce Wayne (Val Kilmer): It just raises too many questions. (Cut back to the comic) Linkara (v/o): Anyway, Johnny turns off his flame and Reed Richards stretches out his arms to catch the missile. Narrator: Moving with dazzling speed, one of the incredible arms hurls the mighty missile far from shore, where it explodes harmlessly over the sea! Linkara: (sarcastically, while giving a double thumbs-up) Enjoy your radioactive fish, Central City! Linkara (v/o): Reed catches the falling Johnny Storm and brings him in to meet the others, including the Thing, who's back to wearing the trenchcoat from before, despite discarding it back in the clothing store. Reed: You all heeded my summons!! Good!! Linkara: (as Reed) You all scared a lot of people, hurt a lot of people, and did millions of dollars in damages. Good! Linkara (v/o): We cut to a flashback to learn the origins of this superhero team. Ben Grimm yells at Reed Richards. Ben: If you want to fly to the stars, then you pilot the ship! Count me out! You know we haven't done enough research into the effect of cosmic rays! They might kill us all out in space! Sue: Ben, we've got to take that chance... unless we want the Commies to beat us to it! Linkara: (exaggeratedly) The Commies?! What are you waiting for, you fools?! Do you want the cosmic rays to kill them first?! Linkara (v/o): Sue calls him a coward, which is all Ben Grimm needed to be convinced. They race towards a spaceport just outside of town. Reed: Susan, Ben and I know what we're doing...but you--and Johnny... Sue: Don't say it, Reed! I'm your fiancee! Where you go, I''' go! '''Linkara: Yep, you have no purpose on this mission, so it's a good thing that this rocket ship is equipped with seating for four. Johnny: And I'm taggin' along with Sis--so it's settled! (Cut to a clip of an episode of ''Doctor Who, showing a Cyberman)'' Cyberman: There is logic in what he says. (Back to the comic again) Linkara (v/o): They sneak aboard the spaceship and blast off, despite the fact that they probably need MASSIVE assistance from Mission Control just to get off the ground. And there are probably safety checks to prevent some drunken idiot from getting aboard the ship. And why this spaceship was on the launch platform if they weren't going to launch anyway is anyone's guess, but whatever. (dramatically, voice echoing) '''SPAAAAAAAAACE!!' They enter a cosmic storm, and wouldn't you know it, cosmic rays are actually kind of dangerous, as they penetrate the craft and start mutating them, like Johnny Storm suddenly growing extremely hot and Ben Grimm growing too heavy to lift himself. The ship's autopilot brings it back down to Earth, crashing them in a forest area, but bringing them down softly enough to allow them to survive it. '''Reed:' I-I'm grateful we're all alive!! It was mighty close! Sue: But, Reed...we failed!! After all your work... your dedication... we failed! Linkara: And the mission was... what, exactly? Linkara (v/o): Sue feels strange and starts turning invisible and back again. Ben yells at Reed about everything. Reed: Ben, I'm sick and tired of your insults... of your complaining! I didn't purposely cause our flight to fail! Linkara: (angrily) You purposely broke into a high-security facility, flew a SPACESHIP that you KNEW hadn't completed testing with the cosmic rays, without coordination and assistance from the ground! I'd say, purposely or not, it pretty much is your fault, dude! Reed Richards: professional moron! Linkara (v/o): Ben mutates into the Thing and continues fighting with Reed, who exhibits his stretching powers. Johnny transforms into the Human Torch and learns to fly, because... uh, setting yourself on fire makes you lighter than air, I guess... and the four consider what to do now. Reed: Listen to me, all of you! That means you too, Ben! We have more powers than any humans have ever possessed! Linkara: (as Reed) And with this power, WE CAN CONQUER THIS PUNY PLANET!! (smiles evilly) Linkara (v/o): Nah, they decide to use their powers to help mankind, giving themselves superhero names. Narrator: And so was born "The Fantastic Four!!" And from that moment on, the world would never again be the same!! Linkara: No kidding. Apparently, according to many Marvel scholars, this is the point where the Marvel Universe officially began. Though, why they ignore Captain America and Namor is anyone's guess. Linkara (v/o): Oh, but we're not done yet. Nope! See, we still gotta deal with that monster from the cover. Reed called the four sic together, but what for? Reed: I called you together because I have some pictures to show you! Johnny: Pictures? Thing: What are they... pin-ups? Linkara: (as Reed) Well... yes. You see, with my new stretching powers, I decided to try out for Playgirl and... (pretends to hold up a picture) Well, feast your eyes on this. Linkara (v/o): No, actually, it's photos of a nuclear power plant behind the Iron Curtain that looks like it's fallen into a hole in the ground. There are other photos of similar atomic plants across the world where the same thing has been happening. Reed's machinery picks up another occurrence of seismic activity, and we cut to... French Africa, where an installation collapses into the ground and a giant monster emerges from the Earth. French soldier: Artillery!! Bring the artillery!! Hurry! Hurry! Narrator: Artillery! Of what use is artillery against a creature whose hide is powerful enough to dig its way up thru coutless sic... (Editor's note: "Coutless?") Narrator: ...tons of rock-hard earth?? Linkara: (as French soldier, holding machine gun) Well, excusez-moi, Mr. Fancy Narrator Pants, if I'm not thinking quickly enough about ZE GIANT MONSTER ZAT'S ATTACKING! Why don't you go make yourself useful, you who smells of unprocessed cheese, instead of criticizing us! Sacre bleu! (aims gun) Linkara (v/o): A shrill voice commands the monster to return to the Earth. Narrator: For even such a monster heeds its master! A master known as... THE MOLEMAN!! (Cut to a clip of an episode of ''The Simpsons)'' Hans Moleman: (holding up skateboard) Cowabunga, dudes! (Cut back to the comic) Linkara (v/o): Meanwhile, Reed determines that there's an island equally distant from every single one of the attack sites. Reed: It is known as Monster Isle! Ben: Monster Isle! That's just a fairy tale! There's no such place! Linkara: Somewhere, Godzilla is shaking his fist in anger. Linkara (v/o): Also, how the hell does Reed know that this is Monster Isle? For all they know, this is Skull Island or Candy Apple Island or the Island of Death. Anyway, they take their private jet to the island... and discover Diedra. Yeah, this is Monster Island. They manage to confuse Diedra, and Reed lassos his arm around it and hurls it into the sea. Reed: I had heard there was a giant three-headed creature guarding this isle... Linkara: Heard from who? Just how well known is this place? Reed: But he shall guard it no longer!! Linkara: Yeah, I'm sure living on an island means it's incapable of swimming. (beat) And that it can't fly, what with those (shapes his hands like wings) wings we saw it had. Reed, your reputation as a genius just seems to keep (lowers his hand) plummeting, man. Linkara (v/o): Anyway, the ground collapses, and Johnny and Reed fall into a pit, discovering a blinding light that knocks them out. When they come to, they're wearing protective clothes that shield them from the light. Voice: The reason you cannot see is... you are blinded by the glare from--'the Valley of Diamonds!!' --And as for me--''' I am '''the Moleman!! (Cut to another clip of another episode of ''The Simpsons)'' Hans Moleman: This is Moleman in the morning. Good Moleman to you. Today, part four of my series of agonizing pain in which I live every daaay... (Back to the comic) Linkara (v/o): It's apparently necessary for a 25-page comic to be split into chapters, so we've just entered (reads title dramatically) '''THE MOLEMAN'S SECRET!' ''(Cut to yet another clip of yet another episode of ''The Simpsons)'' Hans Moleman: Drinking has ruined my life. I'm 31 years old. (Cut back to the comic) Linkara (v/o): Sue and the Thing are attacked by another creature, and the Thing easily dispatches it, hurling it into the water as well. I guess water is just the natural enemy to all these monsters. Thing: Now let's go find that skinny, loud-mouthed boy-friend of yours! Sue: Oh, Ben--if only you could stop hating Reed for what happened to you! Linkara: (as Sue) So what if he's responsible for ensuring that you will never have a normal life ever again? Boo-hoo, we've all got problems. Linkara (v/o): In the depths of the island, the Moleman explains that soon, he will take over the world and explains how he came to be here. Moleman: (narrating) It all started long ago!! Because the people of the surface world mocked me! Woman: What? Me go out with you? Don't make me laugh! Man 1: I know you're qualified, but you can't work here! You'd scare our other employees away! Man 2: Hey, is that your face, or are you wearin' a mask? Haw haw! (Cut to yet another clip of ''The Simpsons, showing...)'' Hans Moleman: (depressed) No one's gay for Moleman. (Back to the comic again) Linkara (v/o): He finally could not stand it any longer and searched for... Moleman: (narrating) ...the legendary land at the center of the Earth! A world where I''' could be king! '''Linkara: Yes, it's a well-known fact that only ugly people live at the center of the Earth. And thus, the ugliest is king. Linkara (v/o): He discovered Monster Island and the caverns within it. Moleman: Down there...below-- I've found it!! It's Earth's center! Linkara (v/o): Uh, dude, I think you may need to go a little deeper down than a cave. Like, where it would be physically impossible for you to follow unless you wanted your body to be pulverized into atoms by the pressure. Also, MOLTEN CORE! His yelling caused a cave-in, and he fell deeper, and the impact had apparently... uh, caused blindness. Or, you know, he was in a deep, dark cavern without a flashlight. I don't think you impaled your eyes, dude; there just wasn't any light. Somehow, he managed to take control of the monsters on the island, and he created an underground empire. So, where did he get the 3D glasses, then? And the big throne room with statues and crap? Did the monsters do that? Narrator: A note of madness creeps into the Mole's voice as he speaks of his power! (Cut to yet another clip of ''The Simpsons)'' Hans Moleman: (confronting Moe, who has a knife) You call that a knife? (takes out a huge knife) This is a knife! (but it's so heavy that it weighs him down) Ooh, ooh! Down I go! (falls on the ground) (Cut back to the comic) Linkara (v/o): Anyway, his senses have been enhanced after being in the dark for so long, and he challenges them to a fight, evading attacks and hitting them back easily. I have got to admit, this actually is a pretty neat demonstration of how the Moleman can be a villain who you could take seriously as a threat. Buuut that falls apart because he decides to brag about his master plan, using a series of tunnels to wreck every power plant in the world and then invade with an army of mole people. I could go into the logistics of just how many power plants he'd need to take out, or questioning what happens to the nuclear reactors he's burying in dirt, but instead, I'll just focus on the fact that his army of mole people probably is not equipped with guns, which we have an abundance, even in the '60s. Thus, the Mole-Human War of 1962 will probably just end in a big pile of mole meat. Somehow, Sue and the Thing have found their way down to the caverns, without the need of protective clothing, and they engage the large green creature. Narrator: ...the largest and most deadly of his underground creatures... Linkara (v/o): The Fantastic Four do their job, with Johnny distracting the monster, while Reed grabs hold of the Moleman, and they make a run for it. Moleman summons more of his creatures. Narrator: And they come... like figments of a mad nightmare... roaring, running, snarling... the Moleman's entire army of underground gargoyles!! (Cut to yet another clip of ''The Simpsons, showing Hans Moleman. There seem to be a lot of those here, aren't there?)'' Hans: (manning an earthquake machine underground) There is no escape (clenches fist) from the Fortress of the Moles! Linkara: (as Reed) Damn! If only we had an OfficeMax down here, then we could deal with those creatures! Linkara (v/o): However, the Human Torch heats up a lot of the cave, causing a rock slide that buries most of them. I guess that somehow completely destroys his network of tunnels. I don't know, it's not very clear. and they run for their jet. However, Reed says he left the Moleman behind, since... Reed: He'll never trouble anyone again! Linkara (v/o): Meaning, he either choked the guy or was too stupid to realize that if he could build that tunnel network that quickly, he could probably do it again. Aaaand then the island explodes. Reed: He's destroyed the entire isle! He's sealed himself below--forever! Linkara (v/o): Um, how? Why? And so, our comic ends with Reed Richards remarking on the whole thing. Reed: It's best that way! There was no place for him in our world... Perhaps he'll find peace down there... I hope so! Linkara: Yes, there is no place in our world for unattractive people. (points to camera) You are all doomed to life as mutant mole people. Linkara (v/o): This comic... I've got to admit, I'm not quite sure how to feel about this one. On one hand, structurally, this is a really damn good origin story, establishing the characters, interpersonal relationships, and giving us how they got their powers while simultaneously giving us an intriguing mystery and adventure. On the other hand, WOW, the science is all over the place! Plus, kind of an anticlimax, especially since the Four barely fight the big monster as promised. The dialogue is weird, par for the course for the Silver Age, but it's a lot of fun in its complete goofiness. Linkara: And as such, it's easy to see why the Fantastic Four became so popular, with genuine pathos for the Thing's situation, plus just fun superhero action. (gets up and leaves) (End credits roll, to the theme for the ''Fantastic Four animated series (the '90s version))'' Singers: :On an outer space adventure, :They got hit by cosmic rays. :And the four were changed forever, :In some most fantastic ways. :No need to fear, they're here, :Just call the four! Fantastic Four! Johnny: Don't need no more! Reed: That's ungrammatical! Singers: :Reed Richards is elastic, :Sue can fade from site. :Johnny is the Human Torch, :The Thing just loves to fight. :Call the four! Fantastic Four! Fantastic Four! This is quite possibly the worst opening theme song EVER. It sounds like it was developed for a Nick, Jr. Show. Soooo, what WAS the Moleman's Secret? That people thought he was ugly? (Stinger: Pollo is addressing Linkara) Pollo: I was going to check on my new body when I realized it was gone. I thought you had taken it early to work on, but Nimue told me you hadn't touched it. Linkara: (looking at a scanner) And the intruder alarm didn't go off. (turns it on, buttons light up, beeping) Well, I'll be damned. Pollo: What? What is it? Linkara: I'm detecting a residual anti-gravity trace, the same kind of tech we used for your hover skirt. I'd say your new body left on its own. Pollo: But how? There was no programming in it yet. Linkara: (running scanner along shelf) I'm detecting another particle trace. It's funny, it's actually similar to The Entity's, but the particles aren't decaying as rapidly, and the mass and volume don't shift as much. (runs scanner up shelf) The trace is leading back to... (stops abruptly when it lands...) to Mechakara's hand! Pollo: Do you think... Linkara: (turning off scanner) Yes, I do. Pollo: But how? Linkara: Mechakara was using my magic coin when we last fought. Who knows what kind of powers it could have given him or what he could have transformed into! Just waiting for the right opportunity to strike. Pollo: I'm seeing as he despised the human form, it only makes sense that he go in fuller to how he originally looked. Linkara: Warn everybody. I'll start looking into new items to add to the arsenal of freedom and increasing the power on the stuff we already have. He's alone and the defensive systems on that body are limited right now. We've defeated him before and we'll do it again. (Pollo disappears) (Another stinger: Linkara is again running his scanner up the bookshelf to Mechakara's hand) Linkara: The trace is leading back to... Mechakara's hand. (beat, then Linkara laughs) Sorry. (end) Category:Content Category:Guides Category:AT4Wguides Category:Transcripts Category:Marvel